


Don't listen to them

by Mysterious_mistress_potato



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: HAPPY LATE VALENTINES DAY, M/M, RIP, anxiety attack, fluffy as well, i don't know im high on cola, i like cake, my first angsty fan fiction, ok i should stop, people getting into yuuri's head, some people are judgy these days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9761075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_mistress_potato/pseuds/Mysterious_mistress_potato
Summary: "He's not good enough""what's so special about this Yuuri guy?""he's too average for Victor""Why would an ice skating legend choose him out of all people?""Please.....stop. Help!"Yuuri's anxiety starts acting up. He doesn't want Victor to think he's weak and break down over something pointless to him. Victor is very concerned for his fiance when he starts flubbing his jumps and wants to help, but doesn't want to push him to telling him what's bothering him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HEYO POTATOES IM BAAAAAAACK!!!! AND HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!!! [Confetti starts falling from the ceiling] those who are lovers, congrats and fun on your date (that is if you are going out at a restaurant date or cuddling in a comfy area, watching chick flick on Netflix or romance animes). ALL THE SINGLE PEOPLE ON THE INTERNET AND GETTING HIGH ON CHOCOLATES AND COLA LIKE ME, WAZZZZZUUUUUP Y'ALL!!!!! sorry I'm high on cola. Enjoy and read the end notes for more pointless stuff about the process of my upcoming fan fictions.

_"Have you heard about Victor's engagement to that Yuuri Katsuki guy?"_

_"Isn't he that Japanese skater that ended up last at the Grand Prix Final two years ago?'_

_"What's so special about him? He's just an ordinary skater. I heard he's never had a girlfriend, so why is Victor wasting his time on him?_

_"He's probably doing it for publicity. He'll break up with him when the news starts to die down."_

_"Victor deserves so much better. I mean, Katsuki is alright, but he's way out of his league."_

Everyday on social medias and on his way to practice, those words kept coming, giving him more anxiety attacks, and causing him to loose focus when landing his jumps during practice. He was going for a quadruple flip but had a painful landing. 

"Yuuri, can you come over here please?" Victor called out to him from the other side of the rink. Yuuri glided over to where Victor was watching and placed his hand on the ledge. Victor placed his hand on top of his and stroking his hands with his thumb. "You haven't been landing your jumps lately and your step sequence is starting to look a little sloppy. Is there something bothering you?" Yuuri looked up and shook his head. Victor knew there was something troubling him, but he doesn't want to force it out of him, though he's very concerned about him, especially about his random anxiety attacks. He learned how bad his anxiety was during the Cup of China and gas gotten a lot better at reading him. Usually when he witnesses him in his state, he holds him until his sobs die down, but they usually cuddle in a warm and comfortable area (like a bed/couch) until Yuuri feels better. Victor put a hand on his cheek, stroking it softly with a warm smile. "Do you want to end practice today? That landing was pretty painful, and you need to heal." Yuuri nodded and skated off the ice, putting his skating guards on. Victor got his stuff and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll home in an hour or 2, promise. Be safe." Yuuri headed out the door and the walk home wasn't really pleasant. People were whispering to each other, gossiping about his engagement with Victor. 

_"It's that Yuuri Katsuki guy!"_

_"Ugh, I still can't get why he's even here. He should've retired."_

_"Not only that he's a loser, but he almost stole Victor from the world."_

A blond lady, with a black leather jacket and jet black boots, turned to look at him and scoffed,"Seriously, what does Victor see in you? You're just an average skater. He's too good for you, so I don't see how a skating legend would consider dating you. I mean, you've never had a girlfriend, is what I heard. Just you wait, this would be all over. As you probably heard before, Victor only thinks about himself and how to surprise the audience. And this engagement is just his publicity stunt, so if I were you, I would already leave before someone gets hurt, oops too late." Yuuri clenched his fist and stared her in the eyes. "You don't know that at all! In fact, you don't know him at all! Publicity or not, he chose me and there's nothing you can do about it!" She pushed him and he managed not to fall. "Hmph, you've gotten a lot more confident. You really are nothing without Victor." She then started walking away as Yuuri made his way home.

Yuuri walked into the apartment and was greeted by Maccachin. He smiled and scratched behind his ears and under his chin as Maccachin started licking his face. He walked to the bathroom to shower and changed into a gray sweater and green sweatpants. They had leftovers so he didn't have to cook dinner, so he decided to sit on their bed and choose the music for his free program. His theme is unmasking, to show his confidence and who he truly was to the world, while Victor's was life and love. Similar to Yuuri's theme last year, but sad and detailed that'll make everyone's heart wrench. The short program shows his lonely world is outside of figure skating, basically his whole life. His free program shows his world now filled with color and happiness. He expresses how free he felt and how much love he felt as well. Ever since he first encountered Yuuri at the banquet, he's never felt so alive and in love.

Yuuri started feeling a little better thinking about Victor's programs and how he made Victor feel so happy just by standing by him.

 

 _"What does Victor see in you?"_ He felt his anxiety coming in.  _"This would all be over soon."_

_"No it won't, he loves me. I know he does."_

"I _don't see how a skating legend would consider dating you. I mean, you've never had a girlfriend."_

_"That has nothing to do with you."_

_"You really are nothing without Victor."_ More thoughts kept coming and he swore he heard a voice in the apartment, but it was just his anxiety.

 _"They're right you know? You really are nothing without him and this is all just for publicity. Once that's over, he'll leave you and you'll be all alone. I'll always be here for you."_  

Tears started streaming down his face and was clenching his hair on the side of his head.

_"STOP IT!!! He loves me, I know he does......right?"_

"Please......stop....." he whispered, brought his knees up to his chest and sobbed. 

The door clicked open, closed shut and locked. Victor went to greet Maccachin with hugs and kisses. "Where's Yuuri?" Maccachin ran to the bedroom door and Victor loud sobs.

_"Yuuri?"_

He ran to the front of the room and opened the two door. He finds Yuuri with his head in his knees and shaking. Loud sobs coming from his mouth. Victor sat beside and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Vic-tor?" he choked out. His puffy, red eyes were so painful for Victor to look at. Victor reached his arms out and he immediately held onto him. Victor sat him down on his lap, holding his hand, rubbing his shoulders as Yuuri laid his head onto his shoulder and continued sobbing as Victor held him close.

"Shh, it's ok, I'm here." 

After Yuuri has calmed down, Victor let go of his hand and wiped his fiance's tears away. "It hurts me to see you like this. Can you please tell what's bothering you?" Yuuri didn't say anything. "Are you tired?" Yuuri shook his head. "What's bothering you?" Yuuri took a deep breath and gathered his courage to just say it. "On the way home and even on social media, they kept criticizing about our engagement. They say I'm not good enough and that this would all end soon. T-that this is all a publicity. I-I know that it's not true, but what's true is that I'm n-nothing w-without *sniff* y-you." More tears started streaming down his face, and Victor held him tighter, as if he was shielding him from something and started stroking his hair.

"Oh, Yuuri. I don't think your average at all, in fact no one is. Everyone is special in their own way. Including you. Also, I'm the one who needs you more than you need me. You brought my joy for skating back and I don't remember the last time I've felt this happy, knowing that your here with me and we'll be married soon." Yuuri leaned in closer to his embrace. "What should I do about them?"

"The people who were telling you all this?" Yuuri nodded.

 Victor turned and kissed his cheek. "Don't listen to them. They don't know us the way our friends and family know us. You always have me as well. To tell you everything you need to hear, to listen for your struggles, holding and wiping away your tears when you cry, giving you hugs and kisses just to see your smile." Yuuri smiled, quickly kissed Victor on the lips and whispered,"Thank you." Victor got up to shower and changed into a blue-white striped long-sleeve shirt with gray pajama pants. He climbed onto bed, leaving room for Yuuri to lay down on his chest. He laid his head on his his chest and Victor lovingly stroking hair as Yuuri was nuzzling on his chest finding comfort. 

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can."

"What do you see in me?"

Victor kissed the top of his head smiled. "I see a beautiful, adorable, confident, loving, caring, funny, charming, brave, strong and hardworking soon-to-be husband." Yuuri smiled and fell asleep. Victor chuckled and kissed his forehead. 

"Goodnight, sleeping beauty."

**Author's Note:**

> ACK!!! That last line tho. It's so cheesy to me I cringe. I actually feel so proud of myself with this one. I felt my heart wrenched while typing this, almost falling asleep. Rn, it's almost 10:40 and it's a school night and I decided to type this in one night instead of studying for my bio test tomorrow, so fuck. I haven't made much progress on the wedding. I'm stressing out on how to make vows not sound so cheesy and cliche, so please help. Also, I've been busy af lately, with a surprise epilogue (hint: they're going overseas for a special reason), and since I rarely have views, I'm just going to say it. I'm a Girl Scout. Every weekend from February 1- March 3, I have to do a booth sale from 1-3. Luckily I don't have little kids in my group, well we used to, but we separated us into our own age group not really interacting with each other (plus their moms including the child itself, are......weird and unpleasant). And on top of that, I volunteered to help with the behind the scenes stuff for a musical. I mostly painted the background, props, and washing paint brushes. I get home at 5:30. I'm getting a lil loopy and hungry so, if you enjoyed, hit that kudos button, if you want, it's optional. Please leave a comment if I made any grammar/spelling errors, ideas/suggestions, or just a hello. That's all for tonight, PEACE OUT POTATO TROUTS


End file.
